Forum:Combo Attacks page
I've been playing the ME3 Demo and noticed the combo attacks. I went online and couldn't find a comprehensive list of any. I've got a small list started if anyone wants to start a page. :Biotic Explosion * Singularity --> Warp * Singularity --> Throw * Singularity --> Biotic Charge * Singularity --> Nova * Singularity --> Cluster Grenades * Singularity --> Shockwave * Warp --> Shockwave * Warp --> Throw * Warp --> Biotic Charge * Warp --> Nova * Warp --> Incinerate * Warp --> Cluster Grenades * Stasis --> Warp * Stasis --> Shockwave * Stasis --> Throw * Stasis --> Biotic Charge * Stasis --> Nova * Stasis --> Cluster Grenades * Pull --> Shockwave * Pull --> Throw * Pull --> Biotic Charge * Pull --> Nova * Pull --> Cluster Grenades :Tech Burst * Incinerate --> Overload * Incinerate --> Throw * Incinerate --> Warp * Incinerate --> Carnage * Cryo Blast --> Incinerate * Overload --> Warp * Overload --> Biotic Charge * Overload --> Concussive shot * Overload --> Incinerate * Carnage --> warp Table :1Only on unshilded targets (red bar) :2Unshielded or shielded targets (red, blue or purple bar) :3Unshielded, shielded or armored targets (red, blue, purple or yellow bar) Comments I think this would be better noted in the individual powers articles, or possibly listed and explained in a section in Powers (Mass Effect 3). Since each combination of powers still produces only one of a handful of combo attacks, I think an entire article would be a bit much. -- Commdor (Talk) 06:48, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think maybe a Biotic Explosion and Tech Burst article would be a good idea. Each one with a list of combos. Each power could include a link to the article like for, say, Throw: "Using Throw on a target affected by Incinerate produces a Tech Burst." 07:12, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Argh, that was me.JakePT 07:12, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about this myself. I'll have to see more before I can make a decisions, but right now, I'm against it. Lancer1289 14:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I know there are a lot more combinations. And most have different effects despite being grouped in Tech burst and Biotic explosion.Thinrayzr This seems more like something suited for a FAQ on Gamespot and/or GameFAQs instead of an article on the wiki. I would think mentioning these on individual pages. For example, mentioning how stasis paired with certain biotic abilities causes a Biotic Explosion.--Nintendogeek01 18:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think these belong on the respective power or class pages in Tactics. Only because I feel most people are going to only rely on particular combos at a time and would be better suited to go right to the class page they are playing as and read up there.--Xaero Dumort 19:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) The reason I think that just a passing mention may not work is because there are 5 or so different combos stasis starts, and another 5 that stasis finishes and it adds up. I think mentioning it in classes pages or tactics is the best idea right now.Thinrayzr Actually, even though there are the obvious combos from the previous mass effect games like throwing an enemy after a lift, not all of those combos cause an explosion with added affects. sure you can put someone in stasis that has been lifted by a grenade or singularity but it just suspends them in the air, special combos or biotic explosions are more rare, like warping someones stasis places everyone around it in stasis and also causes a mini explosion that usually kills the person you warped. the list of biotic explosions and tech bursts isnt as long as you all think.. only certain powers used in the right order cause the explosions and bursts that do extra damage, so far ive experimented a lot with biotics and can only find 2 for sure biotic explosions in multiplayer. Shockwave can pretty much trigger anything that would normally be triggered by Warp, like warp, singularity and (I recall) Stasis. Can't start any, however, only works as a trigger. :I've been looking for this exact information everywhere on the wiki. Specifically, I sometimes got "Tech Bursts" on multiplayer kills, and couldn't understand exactly what caused it. I've cleaned up the page somewhat, and added a suggested table with possible combinations. I've trid to add all you found, JakePT. In addition, I've also added what kind of targets (shielded, armored etc) the combo works on. There's a lot of boxes that are plainly empty, because I don't know whether those causes combos or not. In particular, I've not had any chance to experiment with Sabotage, Reave or Carnage myself. :In addition to the information above, it might be interesting to see add which multiplayer class can singlehandedly achieve the combo. With that said, I expect that individual pages on specific multiplayer races/combos to pop up, with specific tactics and suggestions for that class. The information is better shared there. :The information on combos, on the other hand, is probably better put in a separate page. This is interesting information when picking squadmates or speccing your multiplayer character. :If anyone feels like adding more to the table, please do so. I support putting this on a Combinations or Combo Attacks page, which Tech Burst and Biotic Explosion redirects to. The link can then be added to all relevant powers, so there's no need to re-describe all relevant combos under each specific power.--Ayeba 08:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Edit: I see that the table grew too wide for the page width. If anyone has suggestions on how to make it slimmer, let me know. I suspect that Reave and Warp can be merged in the same column, and perhaps Sabotage removed. In addition, Biotic Explosion could be shortened down to BE (with explanation above or below) and Tech Burst shortened to TB. --Ayeba 08:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we need a special page for combos, but some note under the Powers (Mass Effect 3) overview would be really handy. Not until reading this page did I understand how cross-class combos work, and some discussion of relative effectiveness of different combos on different enemies would be great. I think a table or simple overview as a subsection is the best bet. Ctrl alt belief 00:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Are there any updates to this? This info will be great to have but I'm not really keen of having it in a separate article. — Teugene (Talk) 02:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Forgot about this. I already made a Power Combos article a week ago using information from the official guidebook. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC)